Danville's Tale of Terror!
by Art n' Music
Summary: The Narrator: "The Tri-State Area has many horrific stories. I will tell you one of their tales, but I'd rather not give much of it away. I like it when you are at the edge of your seat in suspense. I will say this: Isabella should have gotten rid of that doll when she had the chance. Enjoy! While you still have your sanity. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaa!


**Hey there, Fanfiction users! It's October and you know what that means? _Pure EVIL! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! _Anyway, to go with the spirit of Halloween, I decided to do a horror-based story. This is kind of new for me since most of my stories are more action-packed than horror. So please review on this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or the song. They all go to their respective owners.**

**The song is called "This is Halloween" by Marilyn Manson. **

**Now, one with the story! (Dramatic music with lightning flashing)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Danville's Curse**

Clouds as dark as death stroll down the sky. They quickly shadow the entire town beneath them, quickly sending a chilling gloom to all those inhabiting it. Lightning shoots from the clouds, momentarily lighting the clouds but sending deeper shadows to the clouds. The view shifts to an unkindness of ravens that flutter down to the city known as the Tri-State Area, specifically the town of Danville. As they fly pass the buildings, an ominous tempo starts like the beating of the heart. Soon, a guitar crescendos as the ravens enter a cemetery, soaring over the wrought-iron gates and crumbling stone columns. A few of the midnight-black birds flap down to land on the ground and gravestones. One raven turns to the screen and sings, _"Boys and girls of every age; wouldn't you like to see something strange?"_

A bird on one of the bare trees hops closer and continues, _"Come with us and you will see; this, our town of Halloween."_

Suddenly, white wisps snake from the ground and twirl together into a skull-faced Phantom. It floats away and comes to a patch of large pumpkins with fanged smiles and triangular eyes. _This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night."_

The pumpkins then sing, _"This is Halloween! Everyone make a scene." _The phantom swirls around them with a skeleton grin. _"Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright."_

More phantoms shoot out of the pumpkins mouths and join their brother. _"It's our town. Everybody SCREAM in this town of Halloween," _They chant as they fly through the town again and enter the suburban area. They go through a shattered window of an abandoned house and they disappear in the dark. A bed appears from nowhere and the view shifts to underneath it. A slender claw pokes out and stabs the floor, pulling the rest of his scaly body out. _"I am the one hiding under your bed; Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red."_

Deeper in the house, a red forked tongue slithers out from the shadows where two yellow eyes glow. _"I am the one hiding under your stairs; fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair." _Bats screech and dash out through an open window. The bats then chant, _"This is Halloween; this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween. Halloween."_

Back at the cemetery, bony hands break through the ground. Their skulls soon appear and, as they crawl out, they sing, _"In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song." _The ravens float down onto their heads. _"In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!"_

A shrill screams comes from downtown, sending the ravens to fly back up to the now-parting clouds.

"_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can. Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll SCREAM!" _A black cat slinking around the old buildings suddenly shriek and patter away as a man wearing a bloody hockey mask stroll out. _This is Halloween. Red 'n black and slimy green." _The cat jumps back and shouts, _"Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine."_

From the sewers underneath, rats hop into view and sing, _"Say it once, say it twice. Take a chance and roll the dice." _One walks in front and says, _"Ride with the moon in the dead of night."_ It waves a hand and the camera moves toward a creepy forest. It stops at a standing body that wears an old, slightly rotting uniform. In his hand he carries a broad axe and his head is completely missing. "_Everybody scream. Everybody scream!" _He somehow shouts while walking up to the camera. The surrounding trees sings, _"In our town of Halloween."_

The headless man swings his axe and the view flies back to the city where a bloodied clown hides in the shadows, holding a long dagger, his smile a red makeup of blood. _"I am the clown with the tear-away face; here in a flash and gone without a trace."_ With a wave of his blade, the clown disappears. The wind blows around and twirl around a tall black tree. But the tree turns out to be a person with a blank white face. _"I am the 'who' when you call 'who's there'. I am the wind blowing through your hair." _The man steps back into the forest where it blends with the trees.

Back in Danville, shadows flicker on the buildings. One enters into a house and crouches over a child, the hands ending in claws and teeth greatly showing. _"I am the shadow on the moon at night; filling your dreams to the brim with fright."_ The shadow envelops the child with a malicious chuckle.

Outside, the ghosts float out from hiding and fly up in front of the partly clouded moon. They chant, _"This is Halloween; this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_

The ghouls fall back down to Earth and pass a small group of short goblins carrying bludgeons. One grabs a knife and slices a rat in half while they sing, _"Tender lumplings everywhere; life's no fun without a good scare!" _One goblin hops on the shoulders of another, who stumbles around until regaining his footing. _"That's our job,"_

"_But we're not mean," _the ghosts say. One grabs the goblin on the shoulders and they both say, _"In our town of Halloween."_

The ravens land on a wall made of stones and cement, and they caws, _"In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!"_

The skeletons from the cemetery slink into town where the party is taking place. _"Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee; make you jump out of your skin!"_ Their bones then collapse into a pile of dust and a breeze comes in, blowing the dust away. The Phantoms continue in their place, _"This is Halloween; everybody scream. Won't ya please make way for a very special guy! Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch; everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!"_ They wave to the park where the wind picks up, swirling around the middle. From the ground, four horns grow out, soon followed by a bald head and a body with claws and a twin tails. The most disturbing feature is that the creature has no face. In one of his pale hands is a small doll, about the size of his hand, wearing a red dress and black Mary Jane shoes. The face is a simple smile with two black button eyes and the hair is made of dark red string. While the demon chants, even though there's no mouth present, the phantoms, bats, ravens, shadows, goblins, rats, and pumpkins chant, _"This is Halloween; this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_

The doll glows a blood red and it floats a little off from the demon's claws. It starts slowly turning in a circle. The pumpkins chant,_ "In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song."_

Everyone starts chanting, _"La. La. La. La la la," _while the doll twirls even faster and a low whistling can be heard amongst the chants. The devil raises the toy higher, letting the spooky green moon shine onto it. Soon, everyone ends with a _"La la la. La la la! WHEEEeeeeeeeeee…"_ The doll slowly floats down into the demon's hand, the glow disappearing except for around the eyes. All the haunts and monsters starts disappearing as the tempo dims down until all that's left is a beat of a heart. The devilish creature sinisterly laughs, one that sends freezing chills all over your body, stabbing the bones until you're numb, and your mind is frozen. With a wave of a hand, the doll vanishes and the monster sinks back into the ground.

The camera zooms out of the city and stops at a plain with gnarly trees to the right and the full moon high on the left. From the shadows of the trees, a tall man with combed-back, ponytailed white hair and a sickly-pale, gaunt face strolls out. His eyes have shadows underneath and he has a long nose. His clothes are a long dark red suit with same colored pants and a light purple neckcloth. With his hands behind his back, he greets in a deep voice, "Hello there. I assume you enjoyed the performance. I certainly did." The narrator has a creepy British accent. He starts walking toward Danville while saying, "I'm sure you know of the town of Danville; home of the great Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, two brilliant kids. But what you may not know is that this town actually has a terrible secret. Many stories go around of haunts and curses and monsters that surround the area.. There's even stories that surrounds the Flynn-Fletcher family. _Mhmm hm hm hm_. But this tale isn't about them. Oh no. It is about their female friend." He quickly disappears in a swirling of shadows. Later, he reappears in a pink room with a desk and mirror, drawers, and pictures of a boy with a triangular head and red hair.

"I'm sure you all are wondering what innocent, friendly, cute Isabella has to do with a Tri-State tale of terror. Well, I'm here to say that not all of Isabella is cheery." The Narrator stops right next to the bed where the fireside teenager is sleeping. "She has had a horrific past and soon it will come back to haunt her nightmares.

"So let's begin the story, shall we? And do not worry. _I will be there for every. Horrific. Second." _With lightning flashing outside, he snickers very darkly before disappearing in a flash of light.

Sensing something wrong, Isabella pushes herself up, looking around her room for anything strange. Finding nothing but her dark room, she shrugs off the feeling of dread and falls back to sleep.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Please review, tell me how I did. Thank you.**

_**Until next time, readers. HA-hahahahahaaaa!**_


End file.
